


The Blade of Fate

by mIDNIGHTwOLF (va_di_pa)



Series: The Blade of Fate [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Death, Dragons, F/M, Love, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other, Sailing, Underage Drinking, Violence, War, Warging, Weapons
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/va_di_pa/pseuds/mIDNIGHTwOLF
Summary: Es war eine Ewigkeit nach der Zeit der Ersten Menschen, als das Schicksal  Zwei Menschen zusammenführte.Beider Leben wurde vom Krieg, Blut und Verlust geprägt, ihr Herz und ihre Seele bekamen ein tiefes schwarzes Loch, welches sie zu flicken versuchten, als man ihnen ihre Familie gewaltsam vor ihren Augen nahm.
Series: The Blade of Fate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663489
Kudos: 2





	1. Prolog

Alle sagen Feuer und Eis seien die größten Gegensätze in unserer Welt, es gäbe keine Gemeinsamkeiten.  
Schon bevor die Ersten Menschen ihren Fuß zum ersten Mal auf diesen Boden gesetzt haben, waren Feuer und Eis Feinde und dazu bestimmt dies auch für immer zu bleiben.  
Oder auch nicht….

Es war eine Ewigkeit nach der Zeit der Ersten Menschen, als das Schicksal Zwei Menschen zusammenführte.  
Beider Leben wurde vom Krieg, Blut und Verlust geprägt, ihr Herz und ihre Seele bekamen ein tiefes schwarzes Loch, welches sie zu flicken versuchten, als man ihnen ihre Familie gewaltsam vor ihren Augen nahm.  
Beide kämpften sich auf einem langen, von Verlusten und Verrat geprägten, Weg in ein neues Leben fern ihrer alten Heimat, entfernt von allem was sie zu vergessen versuchen.  
Doch während das Feuer sich brausend und laut eine Schneise zurück zu seinem Erbe brennt, von Unterstützung getragen und vom Hunger nach Vergeltung getrieben, schleicht und kriecht das Eis sich leise von hinten an und begräbt das Wissen unter sich während es die Rache mit seinen frostigen, von Blut überzogenen Klauen übt die man ihr verwehren wollte.


	2. Capter One

Der Geruch von Blut zog immer mehr Ratten in die dunkle Gasse am Rande der Stadt.  
Ausgebreitet wie ein geschlachtetes Tier lag hier, unter dem nächtlichen Sternenhimmel, ein ausgewachsener Mann sein Umhang lag dreckig und von Blut durchsogen unter ihm, welche Farbe er hatte konnte man nur noch wage ausmachen.  
Die Wunden waren wie von einem großen Tier verursacht, einem Hund oder Wolf, große Fleischstücke fehlten im Torso und an den Beinen, das Gesicht war nur noch eine einzige Fleischmasse, dieser Anblick war selbst für Kriegsgesottene Männer eine Zumutung.  
Schritte nähern sich der Gasse und scheuchen den Pulk von Ratten auf, welche sich sofort in verschiedene Richtungen zerstreuten das Blut mit ihren kleinen Füßchen verteilend.  
„Es riecht nach Tod.“  
„Wundert dich das, wir sind im Krieg. Überall riecht es nach Tod.“  
„In Braavos ist der Krieg noch nicht eingezogen, den Tod bringt hier etwas, jemand, anderes.“  
Als sie in die Gasse einbogen platschten ihre Schritte durch das Blut, beinahe sofort blieben sie stehen als ihre Blicke auf den zerfleischten Mann fielen.  
Der größere der Beiden trat näher an den Toten heran und hockte sich hin, um im schwachen Licht der Nacht einen genaueren Blick zu bekommen.  
„Ein Mensch hat den nicht getötet.“, sagte der Mann, hockend neben dem Toten.  
„Und was dann hat ihn getötet, Duck?“, fragte der Mann der auf den Namen Jon Connington hört.  
Duck betrachtet den Toten genauer und auch ihm fielen sofort die Bisswunden auf.  
„Ein Wolf.“, sagte er vollkommen überzeugt.  
Er hatte früher öfters solche Wunden gesehen, damals in Westeros.  
„In Braavos gibt es keine Wölfe, wenn kann es nur ein Hund gewesen sein.“  
„Nein, dies sind Spuren von Wölfen. Schau, die Art wie hier das Fleisch rausgerissen wurde.“ Dabei zeigte er auf das große Loch im Torso des Mannes, „Das ist typisch für das Reißverhalten von wilden Wölfen.“  
„Ich habe bis jetzt keine Wölfe gesehen. Wie glaubst du denn sind sie hier hergekommen? Sind die etwa geschwommen?“  
„Viele der Bürger berichteten von solchen Fällen schon öfters, seit ein paar Jahren kommt es immer wieder zu solchen Funden, doch nie hat jemand mitbekommen wie es geschah.“  
„Selbst wenn es nicht so wäre sollten wir langsam zurück. Griff wird sich schon fragen warum wir diesmal so lange brauchen. Den Toten könne wir hier lassen, irgendwer wird sich am Morgen darum kümmern.“  
„Hmpf.“  
Duck wischte noch seine Hände an einer sauberen Stelle des Umhangs ab, bevor er sich erhob und Connington folgt.  
„Glaubst du nicht, dass Griff irgendwann auch von diesen Toten erfährt? Vielleicht sollten wir weiter ziehen, der Sicherheit wegen.“  
„Nein bis jetzt sind wir hier am Sichersten solange keiner von uns zum Opfer wird muss er hiervon nichts erfahren. Er kann zum ersten Mal für sich sagen das er sich sicher fühlt. Wie du sagtest es sind bloße Tierangriffe die passieren überall.“  
Trotz dieser Aussage wussten beide tief in ihrem inneren, dass irgendwas daran nicht ganz normal zu sein scheint.  
Von beiden unbemerkt blitzen silberne Augen in der Gasse auf, die dies alles mit Interesse beobachtete haben, ein wölfisches Grinsen erschien im Dunkeln.


End file.
